Drabble Fact Investigation YeWook Series
by Kim Hee Mi Petals
Summary: "Cinta..." " Ddangkoma..." "karena bagiku, love like Ddangkoma.." Drabble Fact series datang lagi dengan edisi YeWook...BoyxBoy..Dunt Like Dunt Read...


Hallo…..

Wahhh…akhirnya aku dapet jatah giliran juga buat verita di Drabble Fact Couple Suju Series kepunyaan nya si Author Yeppeo itu,

Setelah protes dan berjuang sekian lama, akhirnya aku terpilih untuk menceritakan Fact Couple ANEH di Super Junior alias YeWook Couple….

Kalian tau kan betapa cintanya Yesung Hyung terhadap peliharaan nya alias si DDangkoma itu?sampai sampai dia menyamakan Cinta nya kepada Wookie dengan Ddangkoma…

Penasaran?Lets' Check It Out…

.

.

**Tittle :: Drabble Investigation Fact Yewook Series – Love Like Ddangkoma**

Pairing :: YeWook..

Rating :: T

Genre :: Romance, Fluff,

Disclaimer : SUDAH DIBILANG KALAU CERITA INI PASARAN, JADI KALAU ADA KESAMAAN NAMA, ALUR ATAUPUN PLOT CERITA ITU ADALAH TIDAK SENGAJA.. DAN SEMUA FICT YANG SAYA BUAT, PLOT DAN ALURNYA MURNI MILIK SAYA! JADI JANGAN ADA SEKALI SEKALI YANG BILANG KALAU SAYA MENDAUR ULANG PUNYA ORANG LAIN! KALAU SAYA MENGETAHUI ADA YANG MENGATAKAN HAL SEPERTI ITU, SAYA TIDAK AKAN SEGAN SEGAN UNTUK MENGAJAK ANDA BERPERANG… dan UNTUK PARA FLAMER PERGILAH DARI FICT FICT KU,,AKU HANYA MENERIMA KRITIK DAN SARAN YANG MEMBANGUN DAN TIDAK BERMAKSUD UNTUK MENJATUHKAN IMAJINASIKU…* Mianhae saking emosinya Capslock saya sampai jebol.

Warning :: YAOI, BoyxBoy, alur cepet, gaje sangat…

**Investigation Fact Yewook Presents….**

**.**

YeWook^

.

Sore yang indah untuk kami semua,karena jadwal kami hari ini benar benar kosong…menyenangkan…^^

"Hyung, bagaimana kalau kita bikin permainan?" Usulku pada yang lain.

"Permainan apa, Hae-ah?"

Aku menaruh telunjukku di kening seolah berpikir,," Heh ikan, kau yang mengajak bermain, kau sendiri yang bingung,dasar kau ini." Gerutu Heechul hyung.

"Sabar donk hyung, aku kan lagi berpikir."

"Memangnya ikan punya otak?" Sambar Kyuhyun.

"Hya, diam kau, dasar Evil." Umpatku.

"Ah, bagaimana kalau kita main sambung kata saja?"

Member yang lain menatapku bingung, "Sambung kata?"

"Ya, sambung kata." Ucapku antusias.

"Misalnya aku bilang 'awan' maka dalam waktu 3 detik kalian harus mengeluarkan apa yang ada di otak kalian, mengerti kan?"

"Ah, aku mengerti hyung," Sahut Siwon.

"Kau mengerti Wonnie?" Tanyaku senang karena akhirnya ada yang mengerti.

Siwon menganggukkan kepalanya,"Bagaimana kalau kita contohkan hyung?"

Aku mengacungkan ibu jariku, "Oke…"

"Manis.." Kataku.

"Kibum."

Saat itu juga wajah Kibum langsung merona merah, " Wonnie…" Gumamnya pelan.

"Jadi waktu Hae bilang manis yang ada di pikiran mu Kibum?begitu Wonnie?" Tanya Leeteuk hyung.

Siwon menganggukkan kepalanya mengiyakan, "Ya, karena saat itu yang ada dipikiranku hanya Bummie, lagipula Bummie memang manis kok." Siwon mengerlingkan matanya nakal kea rah Kibum yang makin tersipu malu,* Memang Cuma Siwon yang bisa bikin si Stoic Kibum jadi berubah…^^

"Bagaimana?sekarang kalian mengerti kan?"

"Ya, kami mengerti, ayo kita mulai Hae-ah." Ujar Heechul hyung mulai bersemangat,

"Baik, aku mulai ya,.."

"Semua member mulai terlihat serius" Pikirku.

"Kyuhyun." Tunjukku pada si Evil Maknae itu.

"Gendut.."

"Shindong.." Jawabnya cepat.

"Hya hya, evil..kesempatan sekali kau mengataiku seperti itu." Geram Shindong Hyung sementara member yang lain nya tertawa cekikikan.

"Jangan salahkan aku hyung,salahkan si Ikan hyung itu yang buat kata gendut, karena yang terlintas Cuma hyung, jadi hyung deh yang ku sebut." Jawab Kyuhyun santai.

"Sudah sudah, lanjutkan lagi Hae-ah" Lerai Leeteuk Hyung.

Aku menganggukkan kepalaku, " Baik, aku mulai lagi."

"Hankyung hyung, Galak."

"Chullie." Jawabnya spontan.

"Mwooo?apa kau bilang Hannie?aku galak?" Heechul hyung langsung bangun dari posisinya yang bersandar di dada Hankyung hyung,

Hankyung hyung menelan ludahnya gugup, "Bu..bu..bukan itu Chullie, karena otak ku selalu memikirkanmu dan mencintaimu jadi yang kusebut ya namamu, begitu."

"Benarkah?"

Hankyung hyung mengangguk mengiyakan,"Benar donk chagi.."

Heechul hyung kembali merebahkan kealanya di dada Hankyung Hyung, " Hannie.."

"Ckckck..dasar Pabbo, mau saja digombalin seperti itu." Seru Kyuhyun.

"Kyu.." Sungmin Hyung memelototkan matanya, " Jangan merusak suasana."

"Oke, kita mulai lagi."

"Kangin hyung,Militer."

"Berat.."

"Sungmin Hyung, Evil."

"Kyuhyun.." Kyuhyun langsung cemberut mendengar jawaban Sungmin Hyung,

"Shindong Hyung, Wookie."

"Makanan.." JAwab Shindong hyung cepat.

"DI otakmu memang Cuma makanan " Ujar Heechul hyung,

.

^YeWook^

.

Kami terus memainkan permainan itu bergantian, jawaban jawaban spontan yang dikeluarkan sungguh sungguh membuat kami semua tertawa,,

"Cklek.."

"Aku datang.." Seru suara dari arah pintu.

"Yesung hyung."

"Hey, kalian sedang apa?sepertinya seru sekali.." Ucap Yesung hyung yang langsung mendudukan dirinya di samping Wookie yang sekarang tersenyum senang karena kekasihnya telah datang.

"Kami sedang melakukan permainan sambung kata Hyung," Jelas Siwon.

"Sambung kata?"

"Ya, sambung kata Sungie, kau tidak tahu?payah sekali kau ini." Cibir Heechul hyung.

"Huh, padahal tadi awalnya juga kau tidak tahu." Sindir Kyuhyun.

"Hya..kau.."

"Sudahlah, kau mau ikutan Sungie?kalau mau sekarang perhatikan aku." Ucap leeteuk Hyung.

"Hae-ah, Monyet"

"Hyukjae."

"Ups.." Aku menutup mulutku dan menoleh kesamping ku yang mulai mengeluarkan aura gelap,,

"Dasar Fishy Pabbo, Jelek..bau amis."

"hei hei, jangan marah dong Hyukkie, itu kan hanya permainan." Bujukku.

Hyukkie mengerucutkan bibirnya dan membuang muka, " Huh.."

"Bagaimana Sungie?kau mengerti kan permainan nya?"

"Oke, aku mengerti, sekarang mulai."

"Cinta.." Teriak Hankyung Hyung tiba tiba.

"Ddangkoma."

Aku dan yang lain nya menatap Yesung hyung horror dan kemudian mengalihkan pandangan ku kea rah Wookie yang terlihat tenang tenang saja.

"Hei Wookie, apa kau tidak marah kalau Yesung hyung lebih memilih Ddangkoma daripada kau?" Tanya Shindong hyung heran.

Wookie menggelengkan kepalanya sambil tetap tersenyum, " Ani..aku tidak marah kok."

"Wookie, apa karena kau berpacaran dengan Yesung hyung sampai sampai kau pun menjadi aneh sepertinya?" Hyukkie menatap Wookie heran.

"Pletakk…"

"Aww..appo hyung." Erang Hyukkie karena kepalanya dipukul dengan lipatan kertas yang dipegang Yesung hyung.

"Kalian tidak mengerti arti Ddangkom yang sesungguhnya." Uapnya santai.

"Arti Ddangkoma?" Kami semua makin mengernyitkan dahi bingung.

"Kalian tidak tau filosofi dibalik kura kura?" Yesung hyung balik bertanya.

"Aku semakin tidak mengerti dengan ucapanmu,Sungie, kau terlalu berputar putar." Keluh Heechul hyung sedikit kesal.

Yesung hyung tersenyum..err..bijaksana?

"Kalian tau kan umur kura kura itu bisa mencapai ratusan tahun?begitu juga dengan cintaku pada Wookie ataupun cinta Wookie padaku yang akan bertahan sampai ratusan tahun lamanya." Jelasnya

"Kura kura memang berjalan lambat, tapi walaupun pelan dia pasti akan sampai di tujuan, begitu juga dengan cinta ku dan Wookie, walaupun kami tidak seperti kalian yang selalu mengumbar kata kata dan perbuatan mesra, bahkan mungkin hubungan kami berjalan lebih lambat dari yang kalian lakukan, tapi bisa dipastikan bahwa aku dan Wookie lah yang kemungkinan akan mendahului kalian untuk menikah, karena sesuai dengan prinsip kami biar pelan asal pasti." Lanjutnya lagi, "Ya kan Wookie?"

Wookie menganggukkan kepalanya pelan sambil tetap menunduk, "Kalau Wookie saja bisa sabar dalam membersihkan kandang Ddangkoma dan mengajaknya bermain, sudah dapat dipastikan bahwa dia pun akan sabar menghadapi ku dan segala macam masalah yang ada, karena merawat Ddangkoma adalah suatu pembelajaran untuk sebuah kesabaran."

"Itu lah mengapa aku bilang** Love is Ddangkoma,**karena dari Ddangkoma lah, aku dan Wookie dapat belajar banyak."

Kami – Aku dan member lain nya – hanya bisa melongo mendengar ucapan Yesung Hyung yang sangat sangat tidak kami sangka, ternyata di balik sifat 'Pabbo dan Anehnya' itu dia bisa juga berbicara 'bijaksana' apabila masalah yang dibicarakan menyangkut Wookie.

"**Dasar Keluarga Kura Kura**." Celetuk Heechul hyung.

.

.

.

END^^

Oke oke, sampai disini dulu Drabble Fact Investigation YeWook series kali ini, Aku Si Ikan Manis a.k.a Lee Donghae akan memberitahukan lagi fact fact selanjutnya di next episode,, nantikan yaaaaaa…..^^

.

^YeWook^

.


End file.
